scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Terror in the Mountains
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = None }} Terror in the Mountains is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Deadly Choice. Premise While taking a trip in the mountains, the gang discovers Bigfoot has been kidnapping people who approach his cave! The gang decides to investigate. Should they take the path that leads to the cave or should they do something else? The choices are up to you! Plot "Like, this trip in the mountains is fun!" says Shaggy. The Mystery Machine is cruising along the bumpy mountain road. "Reah!" says Scooby. "Hey gang, look at that man on the road!" says Velma. Daphne says "stop the car Fred!" Fred stops the car and rolls down the window. "Why are you on the road?" asks Fred. "Because Bigfoot is in these mountains, I am Bob!" says the man. Fred thinks for a few moments. If you think he shouldn't believe Bob, go to the section titled Bob isn't telling the truth. If you think he should believe Bob, go to the section titled Bob is telling the truth. Bob isn't telling the truth "Yeah right," says Fred. He keeps driving and the gang has a nice week. Then they drive home and never solve the mystery of Bigfoot. Bob is telling the truth "Don't worry, we'll stop Bigfoot!" says Fred. "Unless he kidnaps you!" says Bob. The van drives on. "Kidnaps rus?" asks Scooby, "rikes!" He jumps into Shaggy's arms and the two begin shivering with fear. "We've solved a lot of mysteries guys," says Daphne. "Yeah, I doubt he'll kidnap us," says Velma. The van drives on and it soon reaches the hotel. "Let's get this trip started!" says Shaggy. Soon, the gang is in the hotel with all their suitcases. "Okay gang, we have three rooms, the last one's available," says Fred. "Great job Fred!" says Daphne. They bump into a woman while walking into the elevator. "Oh my," says the woman as the contents of her suitcase spills all over her. "I'm terribly sorry," says Velma. "That's alright, I'm Mindy," says the woman picking up everything and putting it into her suitcase. She closes it up and then follows the gang into the elevator. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are sleeping in their room. They are awoken by a sound. "What was that?" asks Shaggy. "I ron't know," says Scooby. "Like, should we go find out?" asks Shaggy. If you think Scooby should say yes go to the section titled Find out what the sound was. If you think we should say no then go to the section titled do not find out what the sound was. Find out what the sound was "Reah!" says Scooby. Shaggy takes a flashlight out of his pocket and turns it on. The two leave the room and then walk into the elevator. They get to the lobby and exit the hotel. "It came from that cave!" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy rush inside the cave and see two glowing yellow eyes. "Like, it's Bigfoot!" says Shaggy The two are kidnapped and are found after Bigfoot has gotten away and Mystery Inc. never solves the mystery. Do not find out what the sound was "Nah," says Scooby. "Yeah, let's get some rest!" says Shaggy. The two go back to bed and they wake up the next morning. "Let's go find Fred and the girls," says Shaggy. "Reah!" says Scooby. They leave the room and walk to the elevator. They push the button for the lobby and soon make it there. They walk outside of the hotel and see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. "Guys, we met a man named Joe. He claims he saw Bigfoot run into a cave!" says Fred. "So are you coming to the cave or would you rather meet Joe?" asks Daphne. If you think Scooby and Shaggy should follow the gang to the cave then go to the section titled go and enter the cave with the rest of the gang. If you think they should go meet Joe then go to the section titled Go meet Joe. Go and enter the cave with the rest of the gang "We're coming," says Shaggy. When they arrive in the cave, Scooby and Shaggy get lost. Bigfoot grabs them. Go meet Joe "Joe!" exclaims Scooby. "Scooby's right, we'll go meet Joe," says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy soon arrive at a creepy house. They knock on the door and a man opens it. "I'm Joe!" says the man. "Do you mind if we search this place?" asks Shaggy. "No," says Joe. Scooby and Shaggy begin searching and they come across a closet. "Should we open it?" asks Shaggy. If you think they should open the closet, go to the section titled open the closet. If you think they shouldn't go the section titled do not open the closet. Open the closet Scooby and Shaggy swing the closet door open and they find the Bigfoot costume. Later, the police arrest Joe. Joe claims he wanted to scare everybody off the mountain and have the entire thing to himself. Soon, the gang is swimming. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Do not open the closet "Nah," says Scooby. The two leave the house and see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. "We need to capture Bigfoot and I got a plan," says Fred. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking along. "I'm not scared of that Bigfoot," says Shaggy. Suddenly, Bigfoot jumps in front of them. A net falls on Bigfoot. Fred comes over and tugs off the mask to reveal Joe. "I wanted to have the entire mountain to myself!" says Joe. "And I'll get away with it!" He tosses a smoke bomb on the ground and gets away. He is never caught. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Mountain Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *TBA